The use of radar to determine range, velocity, and angle (elevation or azimuth) of objects in an environment is important in a number of applications including automotive radar and gesture detection. A radar typically transmits a radio frequency (RF) signal and listens for the reflection of the radio signal from objects in the environment. A radar system estimates the location and velocity of objects, also called targets, in the environment by comparing the received radio signal with the transmitted radio signal. A radar system with multiple transmitters and multiple receivers can also determine the angular position of a target in the environment. Each receiver can compare a received signal with each of the possible transmitted signals. Because the received signal contains signals from various transmitters, a receiver attempting to determine the time delay from one transmitter will have interference from other transmitters.